


Insomnia

by phanspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dad!Dean, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, age-gap, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: They're both broken, by themselves and each other and everyone around them. Maybe that's why they fit so fucking well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic at 2am so don't judge me too harshly. You can read into this romantically, but I didn't write it with that intention.

Claire let out a soft whimper as she swirled amongst the crisp sheets of the bunker's spare bed. Images of Randy's body and the rough hands of the man who tried to rape her flashed in her head. Whimpers slowly turned into cries and she woke herself up with a gasp.

Her body still racking with sobs, Claire tried uselessly to contain herself, not wanting to wake the Winchesters.

With that in mind, she tried to contain her ragged breathing and closed her eyes, only to be greeted with more terrifying flashes of her mother's lifeless corpse. Her body still shaking like withered leaves, she stood up, shivering when her feet touched the cold flooring of the bunker.

Claire was tired, and she really had no idea where she was going. But an invisible force seemed to be pulling her towards the bedroom of the eldest Winchester.

She hovered at Dean's closed door for a moment, groggily contemplating whether this was a good idea. She'd forgiven him, Dean, but it wasn't like they were on the best of terms. Claire grimaced at the thought of her stupid decision to try and kill Dean.

She was still half-lost in thought when her hand touched the cold metal of Dean's doorknob, turning it slowly and pushing it open to reveal the dark room. Cautiously, the girl approached the king bed that Dean slept in, hovering over it slightly before reaching a hand out to shake Dean's sleeping figure awake.

Dean woke with a jolt, pulling a gun out from under his pillow and pointing it straight at Claire. She gasped, taking a step back and holding her hands up in comical defence.

"Dean!" She said in a whisper-like yell. "Dean, it's Claire... it's me." She took a step forward, taking the gun out of Dean's hand and putting it on his nightstand. 

"Claire?" Dean said groggily, gesturing for her to sit on his bed. "What happened- what's wrong?" Claire shook her head, standing up.

"I, uh- nothing." Dean furred his brow at her words. Dean grabbed Claire's arm, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Claire. What's wrong?" He asked again, more insistently. Suddenly, Claire broke. 

Collapsing into Dean's arms, Claire's body shook with relentless sobs. Dean held her in strong sturdy arms, rocking her lightly until her crying slowed into an array of sniffles and groans. Dean ran his fingers through tangled blonde locks, soothing the girl in his arms.  "Nightmares?" He asked simply, and she nodded her head in reply.

Nudging her down onto his bed, Dean pulled his quilt cover over her slim figure and wrapped a strong arm around her. Claire closed her eyes and enveloped herself in the embrace, letting out a soft sight that contradicted everything she wanted the world to believe she was.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes, Claire in his arms. 

Neither of them had nightmares that night.


End file.
